


A Pirates Life

by KavityKiddo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DSMP, Dream Smp, Other, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavityKiddo/pseuds/KavityKiddo
Summary: Fundy finds himself as the Captain of a pirate ship, however he doesn't remember why or how he got there. Follow him through his journey of getting his memories back and making even more in fantastic adventures with his crew :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Pirates Life

"Captain Fundy, Sir!" I awake with a jolt, finding myself in the cabin of a ship. 

"Jack Manifold?" I ask, looking up at the familiar man who is dressed in a shabby tee and some slacks. 

"Aye, Captain" He says, saluting at me in a strange fashion. 

"What's going on?" I ask, confused as to where I am. 

"Sir? Are you alright? You did hit your head pretty hard last night, the whiskey must've hit you just as bad." He tilts his head in worry.

"Hit my head? But.. L'Manburg..?" The memory is foggy but there, Jack raises an eyebrow at me, kneeling down and looking up at me. "Do you need something for your head, Sir? Seems like you might've given yourself a concussion." I shake my head and throw my legs over the side of my bed, noticing my outfit. 

"Alright, who did this? Funny joke but I'm a little annoyed now." I say, pulling off the long black tailcoat. I notice the frayed ends, it appears to have been singed by a fire. 

"Joke? Sir we're headed to the docks of L'Manburg today, perhaps you could get something for your head. It might do you well." I shake my head again, vigorously now. 

"I said I'm fine! I'm sick of this joke, Jack. Where is everyone?" I raise my voice, scaring the taller man. 

"Everyone is on the deck sir, just like usual. I don't know what else to tell you. It's no joke." He stands and puts a hand out to me, I take the support and stand to find myself having to sit again. "Are you sure you're alright, Sir?" He asks again. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say, standing again. My head feels heavy but I shrug it off to follow Jack out of the room. We make our way onto the fantail and I find myself in the middle of a bustling pirate ship. 

"My son!" I hear a yell come from above me and watch as the ghostly figure of Wilbur makes his way over the rails and settles in front of me. "How are you doing? You had a bit of a rough night I heard!" He smiles at me brightly before handing me a bottle full of a mysterious liquid. 

"Wilbur.. What is this? What's going on?" I ask, hoping to finally get some answers. 

"Well that is a concoction I made that should help with your pain! I don't know what you mean by the other part though." He taps his chin as though he's thinking. 

"This is an absurd joke you are pulling. Who set it up?" I ask, pushing for a reasonable response. 

"Joke? You must've hit your head pretty hard, Fundy. Please! Drink my concoction!" He smiles and pushes my hand holding the bottle closer to me. 

"If I drink your.. concoction.. will you explain what's going on?" I ask, titling the bottle and watching as the liquid swirls around. 

"I suppose I can do that!" Wilbur smiles brightly and claps his hands together. I sigh, pulling off the cork of the bottle and taking a long swig of it. 

"There, is that good enough?" I ask, holding out the bottle to him. 

"I don't know! I didn't test it!" He says, joy showing on his face despite the circumstance. 

"You're telling me I just drank a mystery liquid that may or may not help me." I frown, passing the bottle off to Wilbur. 

"Exactly!" He smiles and takes the bottle. I watch as it appears to disappear in his hands. "Now about 'what's going on'" he continues, using air quotes. “You’re the Captain! That’s what’s going on” He laughs after finishing, as if I should’ve known this.

“You’re telling me that you guys aren’t just pulling some sort of elaborate prank on me?” I ask nervously, wondering how this came to be.

“This is no prank, Fundy. I don’t know why you would think it is. You’ve been Captain for over a year now!” He smiles softly. I nod slowly and turn to face the rest of the crew; Niki walks past with a tray of freshly baked bread while Hbomb stands at the front of the ship, looking over the railing. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Ranboo.

“Hey Captain, are you feeling any better?” He questions.

“Yeah I suppose so, memory is a little fuzzy but other than that yeah.” I say, rubbing my forehead as a gesture to my memory loss.

“Well we’re headed to L’Manburg today so hopefully you feel better by then. Maybe don’t drink as much next time?” He smirks and I push his hand off my shoulder playfully.

“Yeah yeah I won’t” I smile and roll my eyes at him.

“Sir! The dock is just ahead!” Hbomb yells from the bow of the ship, Ranboo looks up at him before glancing at me and running towards the helm of the ship.

“What do I do-?” I whisper to Wilbur who shrugs in response. “Helpful…” I say, walking towards Hbomb at the front of the ship. 

“Sir! L’Manburg is so close! It’s going to be great being on land again!” He smiles joyfully and I give a smile in return.

“You seem very excited, H” I say, looking across the water down below, seeing the flag of L’Manburg in the distance. I remember burning it down once, though I can’t remember why I did though. I try and think back for what the reason was but come up empty handed.

“I am so excited! I wonder if Eret is still in town…” He mumbles the last part but I’m just close enough to hear.

“You looking to visit them?” I ask, genuinely curious.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been to L’Manburg so you could say that.” He says softly, “I miss my friend, that’s all.” I nod in response before Hbomb turns and heads down the ladder behind us. I lay a hand on the bulkhead and look across the water again, L’Manburg getting ever closer. I may not have my memory, but I’m looking forward to learning about this new life.


End file.
